Burning passion
by Quiet-Jest
Summary: when a operator's cheplahon goes into maintenance mode, a needy warframe couldn't help but take advantage of this to have some alone time with her operator


"Pixel, you're going into maintenance mode again didn't you do this last week?" Mike the operator of the liset he operated as his warframe Ember leaned against the wall to the right.

Pixels was the name he gave his cephalon who was doing one last scan of the ship's systems before replying.

"Yes sir, after all those hundreds of years that you have been asleep my systems aren't...how you say as they should be" Pixel answered.

"But how long will you be offline?" He asked her to tell him not to worry and she would be back soon.

"Mike, you don't need to worry I'll still be myself after I'm done just don't make a mess when I'm gone" Mike pouted at the mess part.

"I'm not a five year old" he argued, if Pixel had eyes they would've been rolled.

"Yeah,Yeah just don't make a mess" Pixel shut herself off as the operator slumped not noticing the warframe walking behind with a sway in her step.

"Em-Ember s-stop" Mike pleaded as the fire frame pressed against him, she has been really needy lately and Mike was running out of options.

His pleads fell to deaf ears as she pressed him to the wall, she was a good head taller than him so domination was easy and Mike was very shy compared to most tenno and often didn't talk to many, he was more open with his warframes then with others.

Ember was needy when it came to attention and often went to extreme measures to get it and right now mike was her. She rubbed his chest to calm him down as her hand caressed his face.

Mike gulped but didn't try to resist even when Ember's hand began to unzip his transference suit, she massaged his cock as he squirmed. Mike felt a wave of pleasure run over him.

Ember went at a slow pace as she guided his hand to her breast "Oh! um" he played with her left breast as she jerked him off, they went at a moderate pace both enjoying their pleasures with Mike moaning and Embers moves encouragement.

"E-Ember I'm gonna cu-'' Mike groaned as his cock spurted out his cum each rope coating Ember arm in white, he had a dazed expression on his as Ember let his cock go and stared at her arm. She knew Mike didn't have a lot experience when it came to sex but atleast he getting more out of his comfort zone.

She felt his body weight shifted as she looked down and noticed that he crouched down to her crotch and looked up into her faceplate with pleading eyes.

"You made me climax...can I?" He asked as his fingers pressed against her moist folds as he looked at her for approval with a nod eager nod from the warframe he began.

He moved his fingers around her entrance, her juices coating his finger more and more, after awhile he inserted a finger into her.

"Wow…it's really hot and tight," he gulped.

He inserted two fingers and moved around causing the frame to shudder, this worried the operator who stopped and looked up.

"Are you okay!?" He asked him to stop his movement which aggravated Ember, she nodded and began to ride his finger to tell him to keep moving.

"Sorry" he suddenly moved faster than before catching the warframe off guard, she scratched her nails against the wall of the orbiter, her legs shook as her orgasm came soaking the operator's fingers.

While Ember was coming down from her orgasm. Mike brought his fingers close to him, he sniffed before taking lick. His eyes widened. It was sweet with a mild spice to beat.

Mike senses took over and he plunged his tongue deep into her cavern as Ember had to reposition her back against the wall to steady herself. Mike's sudden courage was surprising to say the least but it wasn't an unwelcome one.

Mike swirled his tongue around enjoying the tastes that flooded his taste buds, he knew this wasn't him but Ember's scent was so intoxicating that his body was just acting on its own.

The duo were in heaven as Mike cock had gotten hard again, Ember pushed him onto the floor with a thud without missing a second inserted his cock into her.

"T-This feels great!" Mike groaned as Ember immediately began moving her passion being overtaken by her lust, the slaps echoed throughout the room both in a state of euphoria nothing was going to separate them.

Beep* Beep* *Beep*

The ship's systems snap Mike out of trance causing him to race, he quickly looked around to see if the cephalon had left it maintenance mode but luckily the notification was automatic so unlike messages.

"Ember, wait someone is trying to patch through" Ember disgruntledly stopped her movement but didn't get off, Mike mouthed a 'thank you' before a screen appeared in his face carefully not revealing anything but his face.

A boy with hazelnut skin with black braids with light cream highlights appeared on screen, his face was covered by a scarf but loosely hanging on.

"Hey Mike" he greeted with a lazily wave his voice was dull and his eyes were droopy as if he was about to collapse right there and now.

"H-Hey Jax, w-what's going on?" Mike was failing horribly at playing cool and Jax looked at him with a confused look.

"Hey Mike, is everything okay? Your face is really red" he asked while pointing at his own face to emphasize, Mike wanted to close the call right then and there but that will only make Jax more suspicious and send a message to his cephalon causing it to wake from its maintenance mode.

"Brought back some spices from Cetus no big deal" Mike was stretching while Jax squinted his eyes with suspicion.

A devilish idea popped into Ember's head to mess with her operator which she put into motion, she leaned forward a little to get the attention of her operator.

"Was there something you wanted to say to me or--!" Mike clenched his teeth shut as Ember started to gyrate against her operator's body, his cock buried inside of her.

"Oh! Sorry I called to let you know that Evelyn wanted us at the dojo at 5pm." Jax told him, oblivious to the scene unfolding in front of him, he was staring at Mike and a steel background.

"R-Really w-Why?" Mike's voice raised a little but he managed to catch himself before slipping up as Ember was starting to increase her pace.

"I really knew but I'm more confused as you...anyway just wanted to give you a heads up and sorry for bothering you and I'll see you at the dojo?" Jax asked which he received a quick nod.

The room's temperature started to rise as heat was emitting from the warframe, it wasn't extremely hot but it was a rising temperature to say the least.

Jax gave a two finger salute before closing the chat, Mike grabbed onto Ember hips and thrusted inside syncing their movement together until both climaxed as room before Ember activated the anti fire systems leaving Mike panting and Ember laying next to him.

"How about the next time we could do this not so suddenly?" He asked me to go to sleep.

Ember tapped her chin for a second before shaking her head no. She stroked Mike's hair as the tenno eyes started to flutter, he looked up with a smile before saying.

"But if you want to do it again sometime I'll always be there for you" he closed his eyes and slept.

Ember shook her head and begin to fixed her Operator clothes before Pixel came on.

"Ugh I hate maintenance it takes an hour to--Mike?" Mike's cephalon had come back from its power down mode and looked into the ship and saw an slumbering Mike in the arms of Ember.

"What happened when I was gone?" she said but got a shrug from the frame as a result as she carried him into his personal quarters.

Author note: :)


End file.
